Perfect Prey
by Shadow Sanctuary
Summary: Glittering amethyst eyes, brilliant star-colored strands, and a perfectly toned structure makes for flawless features...will Yami Yugi allow himself to be seduced by the wild intentions of the spirit of the ring?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Pursuit of the Pharaoh 

"Oh, sweet mother of Ra!" moaned Yami Yugi, rubbing his throbbing temple with sleepy fingertips. Using his opposite hand, he pulled his pillow out from under his head and smothered himself with it. "Why me? Why does this always happen to me?"

Peering out from underneath the fluffy shield, he glanced at the clock on his dresser top. The red digital numbers glared out at him in the darkness of the shade, seeming to be as annoyed with the terrible situation as he was. Rolling his eyes, the king of games yawned, totally exhausted by the day's events.

"First off today, I had to put up with Joey's cooking." complained the ruler of all duels, recalling how his morning started. "He's a nice person, it's just that he can't prepare a meal to save his soul. Whoever taught him to make eggs with Skittles needs to be severely slapped for being stupid." Cocking his head to the side, he continued on his spirited rant of how bad everything seemed to be going for him. "Then, Yugi asked me to help him with his homework. Dear Isis, what a mistake _that_ was to offer him some pointers! I love the shy sweetheart like a brother, but I don't understand how someone so smart can have such a horrible memory! That's pretty bad when you can't even remember the first president of the United States! And now _this_!" he cried, throwing a free hand up towards the wall closest to him. "Would it kill the psychedelic lunatic to do all of his weird jungle rituals at a reasonable hour?"

In the adjoining room, Ryou's millennium spirit took up residence within the small dormitory. Literally dancing to the beat of his own drum, Yami Bakura chose the late midnight hours to practice his supposedly "sacred" pagan worship. Strange techno-like tunes were playing at the highest level possible in the other living area, forcing the walls to pulse with their exotic rhythm. Purple-red orbs squeezed themselves shut, hoping and praying that the world of dreams would grace them permanently. When the elusive state of slumber did not come to the king of the Nile, he threw the cushion to the side and sat up. Raising his body from the mattress, Yugioh stepped onto the carpet below. He fumbled around in the shadows, trying to get his bearings by clutching various pieces of furniture. 

"Damn that pretentious bastard!" cursed the individual with tri-colored tresses, stumbling around the room groggily. "Can't he be a deranged voodoo priest on his _own_ time?"

Finally, his fingertips grazed a cool, metallic knob protruding out of the gloom. Moonlight glittered on the silver knob, the surface resembling a slate blue ocean enveloped in foggy mists. Before turning the glowing handle, Yami Yugi paused for a moment.

__

/Wait a minute…/ he thought, shifting his weight back and forth uneasily. _/I can't go barging in another's living space and expect them to adhere to my demands. Then again, I really am tired, so I'm about to collapse on my feet. If I try to go to sleep, that demonic chant music is going to keep me up for the rest of the night! What a dilemma, what a dilemma…/ _Biting down on his lower lip, he pondered the more serious repercussions of confronting the spirit of the ring. _/I've never been in his bedroom before. Now that I think about that, no one else has, either. Not even Ryou./_ Cracking a grin, the millennium spirit shook his head. _/I can't say that I blame him, though. Bakura might try to use him as a virgin sacrifice to one of his many gods. Well, that is, _if_ the darling little hikari hasn't laid before his yami yet./ _straightening his frame into an authoritative pose, the king of games lifted his head and threw his shoulders back. _/If I don't shut that wayward Wiccan up, he'll be prancing throughout his dorm until the break of dawn. All I can do is be calm and civil to him. He at least deserves to be treated fairly./ _

Bright fluorescent lights flooded the inside of his living area, making him drape a palm over his eyes. A bit disoriented by the burst of false radiance; the ruler of all duels staggered a pace backwards. Magenta orbs blinked several times, their poor vision bleary and shaky. After a few minutes, his sight returned to him, and he treaded out into the hallway. 

"Alright," said the king of Thebes, grim determination edging up in his accent, "I'm just going to politely tell him to tone it down in there, and that's it. If he doesn't comply with my request, I guess that is going to have to be just fine for me." Bowing his head halfway down, Yugioh let his piercing ruby-eyed glare override his normally easy-going features. Grumbling underneath his breath, he added, "Yes, he can just do whatever he damn well pleases if he doesn't listen to me…if I'm not pissed enough to call police officials on him."

Collecting his thoughts, the person with tri-colored tresses escorted himself next door. He knew that it would take more than some eloquent, subtle speech to just get Ryou's millennium spirit to pay attention to him. Yugioh understood that no one else ever confronted the maniacal piece of work about his savage dancing customs, too. Ultimately, Yami Yugi knew that the spirit of the ring probably wouldn't even be able to hear someone knocking on the door because the Chinese chant racket was too loud. What he didn't know was that the mysterious silvery-haired male conducted his early morning ceremonies for more reasons than what the rumors spread about him. Those ancient melodies were designed not to keep people out, but to draw unsuspecting individuals into their lair. With prehistoric songs older than any myth or legend alive, Yami Bakura intended for them to be a device in capturing new victims. An innocent bystander was going to arrive in the snowy-haired soul's dungeon, too worn and weary to comprehend the fact that he was about to be ensnared in a hunter's trap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the mists of burning oils, scattered rose petals, and soft, satin sheets lay the older counterpart of Ryou, a slight smile playing with the edges of his mouth. Striking violet eyes of his gazed at his bedroom door, waiting for Yami Yugi to make his grand appearance. 

"Don't underestimate me, Pharaoh," whispered the spirit of the ring, toying with a lock of his shiny silver strands. "I'm much craftier than you think. But don't take my word for it, dearest. I'll give you a personal demonstration of my brilliance, where you can see for yourself just how good I can be." Tracing his succulent lips with the tip of his tongue, he chuckled quietly while saying, "Pretty fairy, come out to play. You'll love being my perfect prey."

Cruel laughter reverberated throughout the dorm, the awful sound adding a sadistic quality to the music being played. Picking up a stick of incense, the wise old soul flicked the sweet-smelling rod into a nearby candle. Immediately, the scented wand began to burn, and the dreamy aroma of Egyptian Musk began to bathe the room with its seductive qualities. Tilting his head back, Bakura inhaled the alluring smell.

"Mmm…" murmured the male with amethyst eyes, grinning wildly with anticipation. "Came a thief of charm and spell, out of the desert sands. Unto him every suitor fell, at that demon's delicate hands. Oh, yes, Yami Yugi, I'll see you fall…right into my very own skilled hands."

With that final declaration of desperate need vocalized, he gently blew out the only source of light in his living space. Submersed in the heady air of erotic perfume, the lilac flecks in his orbs sparkled with wicked passion. He placed his hand on his neck, slowly caressing the graceful column of flesh. Fingertips of his trailed across the fine points of his upper chest, stroking the curves and contours present on him.

"My perfect prey…" muttered the millennium spirit arduously, his eyes half-closed in a stimulating fantasy-like pose. Reaching out to his perfectly toned frame with hypnotic arms, the smoke from the incense watched in awe as the beautiful subject touched himself. "There he is, right outside my door. Quoth the raven, 'nevermore.' "

Pausing in his small session of self-induced pleasure, the silvery-haired male brought his knees up to his chest. Bakura allowed his eyes to close, using his lengthy eyelashes as a decoy to peer out from. He was like a sleeping predator, lying patiently while awaiting just the right time to go hunting. Everything had been planned directly to every precise minute, something that required a great deal of meditation and logical scheming. This is what is was all coming down to: the pursuit of the pharaoh, someone that the spirit of the ring had been waiting to pounce on for centuries. What Bakura wanted, Bakura always saw to it that he got it, one way or another. In the boundaries of this circumstance, he showed the same stubbornness. He wanted it all, and he was willing to use every unscrupulous tactic he possessed to take what he pined after.

"Come to me…" the violet-eyed male whispered, an evil smile spreading across his face. "Don't keep your master here all alone."


	2. Sweet Celestial Spirits

WARNING! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE VIEWING THIS STORY!

Author's Note: Please understand that this is a _lemon fan fiction_. Basically, that means these next few chapters contain nothing but explicit sexual content. Not only that, but the pairing in this composition is non-traditional and yaoi-oriented. 

DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO SEE ONME OR MORE OF THE FOLLOWING SCENES/ACTIONS:

1. Yaoi between Yami Yugi/Pharaoh and tomb robber Bakura.

2. Two males kissing and having intercourse.

3. Graphic details spelling out what transpires between the two millennium spirits.

4. Some sweet sap/fluff concerning how one Egyptian feels about the other. 

You have been thoroughly warned about the contents of this literature. If you find the subject material offensive in any slight way, please find a different story to read. I hail the right to exercise my freedom of speech and will be terribly upset if some reader who just skipped over my warning was vehement enough to get me kicked off fan fiction.net. 

Now that the ranting has ended, I entreat _mature readers_ to continue on now. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-------------------~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Sweet Celestial Spirits

"That's funny…" mumbled the ruby-eyed male, staring at the opening to Bakura's dorm. "the door's cracked. Is he asking for some maniacal criminal to waltz in and have their way with him?"

__

/Yeah, sure, like that _would ever happen./ _thought the individual with tri-colored tresses, snorting to himself in contempt. _/That millennium spirit would probably make whatever depraved soul that dared to walk through his door regret ever doing so./ _Shuddering involuntarily, the master duelist asked himself, _/Then what am I doing here?/ _

"That's what I've been dying to know." a voice echoed from the shadowy depths behind the door Yugioh was standing in front of. 

Yami Yugi's eyes widened to an enormous degree. "How can you--"

"I still have Pegasus' Millennium Eye in my possession, remember?" answered the spirit of the ring, interrupting his colleague's sputtering speech. "It's magic is fully capable of reading your mind whenever I call upon its power. Are you too tired to recall the trinkets I've won in my travels?"

"I _am_ a little drained." admitted the pharaoh, stifling a yawn with a ready palm. He rubbed at his eyes groggily, the typically bright and strong-willed features of his dragging the ground. 

"Not a good day?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, what a pity." 

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it." snapped the magenta-eyed male, glaring into the darkness before him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to be quiet if you didn't have anything nice to say?"

Throaty laughter leaked out into the dimly lit corridor, its lilting sound tearing at Yugioh's nerves. "Actually, no. I never heard her mention anything like that."

"Well," huffed the spirit of the puzzle, aggravated with how he was being played with, "if she was any kind of parent at all, she would have taught you that much."

Silence reigned in the bedroom in front of the ruler of the Nile.

__

/That's odd…/ the pharaoh thought, his brow furrowed in confusion, _/he didn't come up with some bitter insult to throw back at me. Could it be that I've damaged his pride?/_

"Bakura?" called the king of games, his head resting on the frame of the door.

No response.

__

/Oh, damn!/ curse the ruby-eyed individual gritting his teeth in frustration. _/He won't even talk to me now! Just what I need one _more _problem to deal with! I came here to get him to cut the jungle rhythm, not to hurt him! If I don't get him to communicate with me, then I'm going to be forced to listen to that dreadful music for the rest of the morning!/_

Attempting to draw his acquaintance into another discussion, Yami Yugi spoke the name of the spirit of the ring once more. "Bakura? Bakura, are you--"

"I'm okay." a choked cry replied, broken and dispirited. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Then why the dramatic silent treatment?" asked the master duelist, not quite buying the silvery-haired person's statements. 

"It's nothing."

"What? What's nothing?"

"Like I said, it's not important." lied the violet-eyed male, his accent still shaken with sadness. "Just go about your business and don't concern yourself with me."

"I wish I could believe that." the spirit of the puzzle said, peering into the gloom in an attempt to view his colleague. Unfortunately, he could see nothing but the shadows of the night. Breathing a disgruntled sigh, the king of games pointed out, "If what you were telling me was true, then you wouldn't sound like you're ready to burst into tears."

"So what if I am?" said the snowy-haired individual defensively. "What do you care if I fall apart or not?"

"Are you actually confessing to having a moment of weakness?" inquired Yami Yugi, amazed by the dialogue he was listening to.

Only the eerie quietness answered the spirit of the puzzle, causing him to rake his slender fingertips through his hair awkwardly. Clearly perplexed by the behavior of his acquaintance, Yugioh rocked back and forth on his heels, grasping for something consoling to vocalize.

__

/Never thought I'd see the day where Bakura shows his soft side. / thought the spirit of the puzzle, flicking some of his blond bangs out of his face. _/He's usually pretty hostile towards everyone…why is he breaking down on me? Guess he had a dysfunctional family or something when he was a child. If he did, then I really _did_ cause him to lose it. /_

Feeling that an apology was necessary at this time, the master duelist decided that he should try to make up for the harsh remarks he said. 

"I'm sorry, Bakura…I didn't mean it like that." confessed the spirit of the puzzle, his gaze falling to the floor. 

"It's alright." responded the snowy-haired individual at last; sounding a bit more composed this time. "You told me you had a bad day, and I was pushing you to the limit."

"Regardless of that minor detail, that didn't give me the right to slander you."

"I got what I deserved, Pharaoh."

Yami Yugi blinked in astonishment. "What?"

"I had it coming." restated the violet-eyed individual, his tone still unusually subdued. "I picked the wrong person to get into a verbal contest with, that's all. I do that with everyone, constantly trying to achieve an elite status by demeaning others. Don't think for a second that my belittling language is your fault."

Shifting his weight uneasily, the person with tri-colored tresses reflected on his acquaintance's words. _/What's this? The arrogant bastard is actually acknowledging his nasty conduct? / _Cracking a drowsy smirk, the king of Thebes thought to himself, _/I think I've seen and heard just about everything now. /_

"Pharaoh, it is I that should be apologizing to you, not the other way around." the silvery-haired soul went on, his demeanor strangely submissive. "Extending to you my deepest regrets, I hope that you will allow me to make up for my actions."

Stunned by the passive language, the master duelist gave the shadowy dorm a queer look. Never before had he heard such docile phrases from the spirit of the ring or a formal begging of forgiveness so eloquently declared. 

__

/Maybe he's finally going insane…/ concluded the ruby-eyed male, finding no other logical reason for Bakura's conduct. _/…It's either that or he's being an acerbic bitch along with not taking me seriously. / _Realizing that the white-haired millennium spirit could be staging his dialogue, the pharaoh gritted his teeth. He was completely unaware that his hands had balled themselves up into tight, angry fists that began to shake. Newly filed nails bit into the outer layers of his flesh, adding to his furious mood. _/Oh, that's just like the little scoundrel to draw me into a precarious predicament! / _he spat bitterly to himself, painfully grinding his jaws together. Without thinking, the ruler of the Nile marched into the dimly lit room, totally oblivious of the true deception the other yami had set for him. _/I'm going to put that manipulative tomb robber in his place to rectify all of his mistakes! He's not going to get away with disturbing my sleep and provoking an argument! Ooooh, when I get my hands on that tricky little tramp, I'm going to--/_

Charging into the living space, the soul with tri-colored tresses was greeted by a most astounding sight. Spread across the mattress in a provocative pose, the spirit of the ring passed a free limb through his long silver tresses. The waves of sea foam colored strands fell carelessly over his front, lapping against the milky shores of his skin. Moonlight accented his voluptuous angles, showing off a frame that was comparable to that of the most alluring gods. Gorgeous lips tinted the same shade as a breeze of sakura petals remained parted, almost in a slight pout. He gazed up at the spiky haired person with shimmering amethyst orbs, tormenting his viewer with a passionate expression.

"Sweet celestial spirits…" breathed the legendary leader of Egypt, unable to take his eyes off of Bakura's fully exposed body, "…oh heaven help me…"


	3. A FairyLike Creature's Charisma

Chapter Three: The Charisma of a Fairy Creature

"I thought you wanted to 'get your hands on me.' " Bakura protested in mock disappointment, idly slipping a hand down his bare self. 

Frozen in place, Yami Yugi stared wide-eyed at the individual before him. There was no mistaking the utter beauty of the spirit of the ring, for the composition of his features were absolutely remarkable. His structure was clearly a masterpiece, as he was someone who possessed such rare splendor and style. This vision of loveliness had just significantly altered his acquaintance's perspective of him, displaying tender charms kept well hidden underneath the surface personality of a thief of graves. 

Listening to Ryou's counterpart vocalize what he mentally conveyed to himself in his head, Yugioh sputtered, "I--I didn't honestly think that you were a--well--you know--"

"A 'tramp?' "

"Um, yes, I suppose that's the term I chose to describe you." 

Faint chuckling escaped the mouth of the white-haired male, softening his feminine face. "That's quite all right. I understand your rationale on that one, Pharaoh."

Only inches away from the bed, the master duelist's cheeks flushed a scarlet hue. "I--I didn't mean to--to um--insult you in your own living quarters." Scratching the back of his neck nervously, he added, "If you want me to leave you--" Ruby eyes accidentally peered at the nether regions of Bakura's body, causing the Egyptian king to redden even more. "Uh, I should probably go back to my place now. I hope I didn't interrupt your nightly activities."

"Actually," said the purple-eyed person, rising from the silky sheets, "I was praying to Bastet for some assistance in that arena." 

Glancing nervously at the approaching temptress, Yami Yugi crossed his arms rigidly in front of his chest. He had no idea how this situation came to be or even why he decided to step into the gloom he was engulfed in now. All he knew was that he was being held spellbound by the tantalizing spirit coming closer to him, positively enchanted by the fairy like creature's charisma.

Clearing his throat, the ruler of Egypt inquired, "Did the goddess answer your request?"

Bakura wrapped a thumb and forefinger around Yugioh's chin to permit their eye levels to meet. "She sent me you, didn't she?" answered the soul with amethyst orbs, tempting his acquaintance with a starry-eyed appearance.

"But--But how can _I _be of any use to you? I'm--"

"So tense…" murmured the white-haired individual, stroking the length of the puzzle spirit's arms. "…so extremely…stiff." Exhibiting a special smile for the master duelist, Bakura tugged at the tightly wound limbs. "Can't you loosen up a bit for me? I'm getting stressed out by just looking at you."

"Huh?" asked the ruler of the Nile, trying to decipher the context of the phrases spoken to him. Peeling his roving eyes off of his comrade's exterior, he caught a glimpse of what the other yami found to be unappealing. Immediately, he dropped his arms to his sides, unintentionally letting his guard down. "Sorry about that, I'm just not--"

"Used to anyone taking an interest in you like this?" finished Ryou's counterpart, smirking slightly. "I know that."

Understanding the depth of the silvery-haired male's statement, Yami Yugi shook his head vehemently. "No! That's not it! It's not true! Others have looked at me that way, too!"

"Oh, come on, Pharaoh!" countered the spirit of the ring while rubbing his rival's shoulders, "Everyone knows that you've never been taken before!"

The Egyptian king swallowed with great anxiety, fearing the response to his next question. "Everyone does?"

Bakura nodded, giving the master duelist a sympathetic look. 

Yami Yugi heaved a distressed sigh. "I don't suppose you know who told people that?"

Slender fingertips worked their way over to the base of the ruler's neck, massaging the knotted flesh with wonderful finesse. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You can thank your jealous high priest for that one, Pharaoh."

"What!" shouted the person with tri-colored tresses, instantly enraged by the information passed to him. "You mean to tell me that conceited, self-diluted, perfection obsessed, prissy child of a businessman--"

Cutting off the untamed string of name-calling, Bakura pressed his lips against his rival's mouth. Closing in the remaining space between them, the spirit of the ring slid his hands through the other duelist's gothic strands. Both of their sleek figures created a delicious sort of friction, making one another melt to the touch of heated excitement. Draping his arms around the Nile monarch's neck, Ryou's counterpart pulled him on to the bed.

Brushing his lips against the puzzle spirit's ear, the silver-haired individual whispered, "How do you want it done, My Lord?"

Pausing in the mists of sensual lovemaking, Yugioh furrowed his brow in confusion. "What does that translate to?"

"I just want to know what status you wish to assume while we're together." explained the violet-eyed soul, stroking the pharaoh's visage.

"Whatever title you wish for me to have is fine with me." responded the king of Thebes recklessly. "That's purely up to you."

"Really, now?" asked Bakura, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want--"

Pleased with the suggestive answer he received, the silvery-haired person flipped the other millennium spirit on his back. With supreme ease, the violet-eyed male pinned Yugi's counterpart to the mattress, giving him no room to escape his clutches. The more the spirit of the puzzle struggled, the harder it became for him to even move. Entertained by the frivolous efforts the pharaoh used to try to wriggle out of his grip, Bakura's twisted grin grew.

"I'm stuck, you devil!" cursed the king of Egypt, still attempting to free himself from the tomb robber's grasp. 

"I know, that's the whole point of bondage." stated the spirit of the ring matter-of-factly, enjoying the look of frustration on his playmate's face.

"Who said anything about doing bondage?!"

"Who gave me full reign over what takes place between us?" contradicted the amethyst-eyed male mischievously, his dark humor forcing Yami Yugi to continue in his objections.

"But I don't like being held hostage!" complained Yugioh in an agonizing tone. "It makes me feel--"

Another well-placed French kiss silenced the pharaoh's protests. Controlled by the will of wild desire, the spirit of the puzzle brought his legs up and set them around Bakura's waist. Together, the two millennium spirits thrust their hips slowly against one another's, delighting in the rough riding movements.

"Ah, Baku-san…" panted Yami Yugi, his lids half closed in heavy-lidded fervor. "I could come right here…"

"Not yet, My Lord." gasped the violet-eyed soul, prying himself out of his boyfriend's tangle of limbs. Seeing his love partner's upset frown, the snowy-haired person laughed. "Don't be so impatient with me…there's so much more we can achieve tonight."

Lowering his hands down to his rival's attire, the crafty tomb robber unfastened the leather-clad buckles on the constricting outfit. A few smooth maneuvers were all it took for the spirit of the ring to strip the pharaoh of his taut clothes, leaving a magnificently sculpted body underneath the leather material. Tapered fingertips ran themselves over the flawless flesh, caressing the velvety mass of skin.

"Mmm, who would have dreamed such delectable dessert was concealed underneath those glossy garments?" the amethyst-eyed person said softly, pleasured by the sight of Yugioh arching his back in ecstasy. "Shall I see what else you've been keeping from me?"

"Please…" was all the mighty pharaoh of Egypt could say between breaths.

With a ravenous smirk, Bakura loosened the belt at King Yugi's waist. Casting the material object to the side, the violet-eyed individual used one limb to unsnap his lover's pants while the other was commanded to unzip them. In no time at all, the skilled spirit of the ring laid his boyfriend out nude before him. The ruler of the Nile's frame glistened in the glow of the moonlight, pulling in oxygen for the events yet to come. 

"So our last little expedition left you breathless, did it?" sneered the grave robber, amused by his lover's arduous breathing. "Let's see what the reaction to excavating this piece of history will be, then…"

Bowing his head once more, the silvery-haired male dragged his tongue across his boyfriend's front. Yami Yugi whimpered underneath his partner, writhing contentedly. Playing with the pharaoh's nicely formed upper body; the spirit of the ring licked the tip of Yugioh's anatomy. Thrilled by the intimate touching, the ruler of Thebes couldn't help himself from crying out. 

"Uhnn, Baku-san!" moaned the puzzle spirit, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"You like?" questioned the white-haired temptress, running his tongue over his lips.

Moving his head up and down quickly, the master duelist cried, "More! Please, More!"

Chuckling loudly, the white-haired individual gave in to the eager comeback. Opening his mouth, the silvery-haired male took the pharaoh's hardened flesh into his mouth. Sucking gently on the sex organ, Bakura allowed it to slip easily in and out from his throat. Deep, extensive groans erupted from the Egyptian king's voice box, indicating to his lover that he was well satisfied with the lusty session. Just when the tomb robber sensed that his boyfriend was on the edge of ultimate gratification, he removed the engorged skin from his mouth.

"No…no stopping…" huffed the puzzle spirit, winded from his lover's robust hold on him. "…can't stop now…"

"We're not stopping, we're just getting warmed up." Bakura informed his anxious boyfriend, stretching his limbs in preparation of the next phase of proceedings. Reaching into the gloom, the thief of graves presented an oddly shaped tube to his lover.

"What's that?" asked Yami Yugi, his tone thick with the need to release all the built-up tension he had stored within himself. 

"A solution that will make things for efficient for me, and less harmful for you." clarified the spirit of the ring, spreading the clear gel on his own anatomy. Washing the length of himself with the cool substance, he capped the bottle and tossed it back to the general direction from whence it came. "There," said the silvery-haired male, proudly displaying his handiwork, "all finished." With a terrible smirk, he added, "I won't be able to hurt you too much now."

Emitting a feral growl, Yugioh flashed his boyfriend a sordid smile of his own. "Actually, I was kind of hoping that you _would _inflict a little damage on me."

"Yeah right!" snorted the egotistical spirit of the ring, "Like you could ever handle this!"

"Try me." countered the pharaoh, widening the gap between his legs. 

"And what's _that _supposed to prove?"

"That I can handle anything you dish out to me." said the puzzle spirit, his lips forming a narcissistic smile of their own. "After all, _you _could be the one who has trouble dealing with _me_."

"Ooooh, is this a challenge I hear, My Lord?"

"It is if you're up for the task."

Gritting his teeth with both determination and uncontrolled abandon, the tomb robber drove himself into the pharaoh's passage. The virgin canal was gloriously tight, and Yami Yugi let out a loud yelp. Fastening his grip on the headboard of the bed, Bakura smirked with contempt.

"Should I pull out now to save you from crying?" chuckled the snowy-haired person, regarding his lover with a condescending expression.

Grabbing the sheets with fortitude, the Egyptian ruler exhaled. "Do that and you lose, Bakura."

"Well then, we can't have that happening." the spirit of the ring shot back, ramming his anatomy deeper into the king of games. "Let's see how long you can last against me."

Biting down on his tongue, Yugioh kept himself from making any other unnecessary sounds. After he adjusted to the tomb raider's length, he found himself enjoying the hard thrusting. Smiling blissfully, the master duelist returned Bakura's unruly affection by coordinating his hip swiveling with his lover's. Like brutish animals, the two millennium spirits rocked their bodies in unison, locked within the most intimate of embraces. Feeling the need for speed, the pharaoh commanded his boyfriend to work harder.

"Faster!" demanded Yami Yugi, on the verge of liberating his many layers of tension. "Gods, I need more!"

"Greedy bastard." mumbled the spirit of the ring, loud enough for the Egyptian king to hear. Smiling broadly, the pharaoh suckled on the elegant pillar of his lover's neck. Inflamed by the sensation of his boyfriend's teeth nibbling on his very skin, the thief of graves increased his momentum. "If you pass out, it's not my fault, Sweetheart." warned the snowy-haired male as he pulled his chest up.

With powerful, frenzied moves, the violet-eyed individual shoved himself back and forth out of his lover's body. Yugioh held on to the bed will all of his strength, the force of his clutch on the sheets turned his knuckles white. Pounding the ruler of the Nile with gusto, Bakura felt himself near the final stages of their encounter. Nevertheless, he kept up his desired pace for as long as he could.

"Pharaoh, this is it for me…" wheezed the spirit of the ring, shivering madly with pleasure. 

"Me, too, I'm almost through myself…" admitted the king of games, licking his exhausted lips.

"Then let's do this together, shall we?"

"What? I didn't know you could work so well with others, Baku-san." jested the ruler of Thebes, barely hanging on to reality.

Bakura scowled at his boyfriend. "Cocky bitch."

Yami Yugi smirked. "Thanks for the compliment." he remarked sarcastically.

Suddenly, the snowy-haired male's face grew serious. "My Lord, I--I think I'm there now…"

"Glad to know it, so am I…"

"Let's finish each other off now, for good."

Losing themselves to the crazy throes of love, the two partners jerked their heads back at the same time. Bakura, digging his nails into the headboard, was the first to come in the furious lovemaking. Producing one last content moan, the millennium spirit spilled his seed in the same vicinity as where his hands were residing. Yami Yugi, letting out a massive yell, was given the pleasure of working off his unwanted stress. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the last thing Yugioh saw was Ryou's counterpart pulling out of him and collapsing to the covers below. In the rapid, yet dramatic air of fading passion, the endless realm of dreams finally consumed the master duelist. Turning over on his side, the silvery-haired individual watched the steady rise and fall of the pharaoh's chest. With a tenderness that only privileged individuals have ever witnessed, the amethyst-eyed male gathered up the bed sheets. Very delicately, he covered the sleeping form of the Egyptian king, bringing the satin covers up close to Yami Yugi's neck.

Regarding the spirit of the puzzle with a warm smile, Bakura said quietly, "In the beginning, you were my perfect prey. Now…" Violet orbs sparkled with the underlying basis of emotion, private feelings that he never showed towards another person before. "…now you're my perfect angel."

Embracing the resting ruler of the Nile, the white-haired male's eyes closed. Behind his very lids, images faded in and out of romantic evenings filled with star-lit skies, a shining crescent moon, and a kingdom resembling the Silver Millennium Palace where his significant other and himself would inhabit it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
